Vulnerable Glow
by Hades'Queen
Summary: As their first date, Tonks takes Remus to a concert, but sees something that disturbs her while watching the band that introduces her favorite artist. A wild journey through Remus past relationship and what will become with he and Tonks. Please RR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Song that inspired story by H.I.M. though I don't know the title of it. I think it called Funeral of Hearts.

**Warning: **If you are a H.I.M. fan, I might have some of the lyrics wrong, due to the fact that I cannot understand some of the things that he says. Sorry.

**Authors Notes: **Story takes place in the summer after HBP. One-shot. This is more then anything going to be something very short and it isn't like other things that I've written.

**Summary:** As their first date, Tonks takes Remus to a Weird Sisters concert, but sees something that disturbs her while watching the band that introduces her favorite artist.

**Vulnerable Glow**

Remus and Tonks stood in a crowd, front row and center, staring as a crew set up the stage for the band that was to introduce the Weird Sisters. The band that was going to play was called Los Lupos, a band that Tonks had recently heard a song from. A song that she liked as was excited to see that they were going to perform. As for Remus, he was looking around, in a somewhat confused fashion. He'd never before been to a concert. It had never been his "scene".

At long last the stage was finally ready and Los Lupos, which consisted of a drummer, bassist, guitarist and two vocalist. The only one that was a girl was one of the vocalists. Remus stared at the girl and a shiver ran through him as he recognized the 22-year-old beauty that now stood before a mic. He recognized her beautiful, straight, black hair; her black eyes; pale face; dark red lips and thin body. She was impossible to forget. She had a black skirt on that reached to her knees and a black and red corset.

"_Love's the funeral of hearts/ And and ode for, Cruelty/ When angels cry blood/ Flowers of evil, in bloom/_," started out the male vocalist, accompanied by a guitar. A screen behind him lit up with images so large that everyone could see. A head in a grave, angels crying, they were the first things that he could see. "_The Funeral of hearts/ And plead for, mercy/ When love is a gun/ Separating me from you_," As he sang the rest of the band came in. In the background the screen was turning from the twisted images to something else. It became a silver swirl like that of a pensive. 

"_She, was the sun,/ Shining upon/ The tomb of your hopes/ And dreams,/ So frail," _Selene sang in a hauntingly lovely voice that caused a shiver to go down his back. She'd taken the mic in her hand and walked close to the edge of the stage. In the background the image of a student of Hogwarts in Ravenclaw robes, a seventh year, was smiling at a teacher. The sun shining down upon her caused her to glow.

"_He, was the moon/ Painting you/ With its glow,/ So vul-nerable/ And Pale,"_ the male sang as he stepped closer to the Selene. Remus was too concerned with the words of the song and watching the man step close to Selene to pay attention to the screen in the background.

But Tonks was. In the background, the Ravenclaw girl, who she now noted was the singer on the stage, was laying down on her back. The pale light of the glowing moon was shining down on her, causing her skin to glow. But that was not what interested her. What interested her was the man that was tracing her face with his fingers, the man that was looking so lovingly into her face, the man who was kissing the girl so passionately beneath the glow of the moon, the man who was days away from a transformation, the man that stood next to her.

"_Love's the funeral of hearts/ And an ode for cruelty/ When angels cry blood,/ On flowers of evil, in bloom/ The funeral of hearts/ And plead for mercy/ When love is a gun/ Separating me from you_," the male sang the chorus as Tonks turned to look at Remus,. In the background there were images, from the year that Remus taught at Hogwarts, flashing on the screen. All of them had Remus and the girl in them and most of them were love scenes. 

Remus watched the stage as the boy stood behind her and she smiled as she looked at him. She walked away and walked to the other end of the stage and sang to the audience. _"She, was the wind/ Carrying all the troubles/ And fears, for years/ Trying to forget,"_ She sang. The screen swirled in majestic silver, showing memories that anyone would want to forget. Showing to everyone that was present a side of Remus that no one had ever seen before, the side of him that he was too afraid and ashamed of to show anyone. It showed him angry, frustrated, shouting and strangely enough it was to the girl that he loved so much. The only one he'd ever shown his whole and true self. She was the only one that could draw these things out of him.

"_He was the fire/ Restless and wild/ And you were/ Like a moth to the flame,"_ Remus turned his attention to the screen. After every fight there was a makeup. Sometimes he would grab her wrist and turn her around, he would pull her into a bear hug when she was crying and hold her tight. Other times, when she was angry with him, he would grab her by her arms and pull her into a kiss. But every time she should have walked away, she came back to him. Even when he hurt her she loved him and would not leave him, something that he didn't understand.

As an instrumental solo followed, scenes of good and bad times were shown on the screen as the two vocalist turned to look at each other. There were kisses and tears, love and just plain sex, of course you couldn't see much more then facial expressions, but that was enough to know. The screen lit up with images of everything that falls into love, pain, heartache, happiness, passion, it was all there for the world to see. It was one of his most dysfunctional relationships, one that he often wished to forget, but despite it all, he sometimes felt that it was with Selene that he'd been the happiest. He showed her everything about him and she still loved him.

"_The heretic seal beyond devine/ Pray to God who's deaf and blind/ The last nights the souls on fire/ Three little words and a question why_," Remus heard the guy singing, though he was not very sure as the singing became somewhat incomprehensible. Selene and her band mate were standing, facing each other and he was caressing her face lightly. As they sang the chorus once more Selene pulled away and walked over to the stage's edge.

The background showed the last night that Remus and Selene spent together. The night that he returned from his potion free rampage of the Forbidden Forest, she was waiting for him. She took care of him; she tended to his wounds, even if he'd broken up with her a week earlier. She had avoided him, but there she was that night. She didn't care that he'd broken her heart; she just wanted to help him. He couldn't help himself that night either; he'd slept with her once more, despite the fact that he'd broken up with her because he thought it was for the best for the both of them.

"_The funeral of hearts/ And known for cruelty/ When angels cry blood/ On flower of evil, in Bloom_," Selene sang as the song slowed down for its end. She'd kneeled on the stage and had her hand in the first. As she sang the last piece of the verse she opened her fist and from it flew what looked like glowing red pixies or fairies and they flew into the audience.

Frozen on the screen was a painting of Selene laying on a bed. "Vulnerable Glow", that was what he'd liked to refer to her in private, and that was what he named the painting he did of her the day that he broke up with her. She'd probably seen it the night that she came to him for the last time. He'd painted her with her long black hair was spread on the pillow, her face was turned so that the moon cast a glow on her profile; a tear was sliding down the left side of her face. She lay with her head facing towards her right hand, which lay palm up on the pillow. She looked beautiful, a tragic beauty.

Selene looked directly into Remus eyes and he felt all the pain that they'd ever gone through all at once, but he could see no bitterness in her gaze. All he saw in her eyes was the same thing he'd always seen, even when she was angry; he saw a love shining out to him that had never gone away and probably wouldn't ever go away.

Selene stood up and walked off stage. Remus turned to look at Tonks who was still staring at the screen. The painting was beautiful; she'd seen it hanging in his home. She'd never imagined that it was of a real girl that he knew. She turned to look at him with a tearful gaze. She didn't know what to think or how to react; something she and Remus had in common at the present time.

**A/N:** Well that's it, please leave a review, please say anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** All right, I'll tell her story with Remus. Not let's travel back to the year that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, back to September 1. Please leave a review.

"God this couldn't be any more depressing," Selene looked over at her fellow housemate and smiled as she looked at her. She closed the book in her lap and sat up, causing her blonde headed friends to turn from looking out the window to look at Selene. Her blue eyes were sparkling with wonderment that she'd managed to pull her friends out of her book. Sometimes when Selene started to read a book, there was no reaching her.

"The rain isn't depressing Laura, it's beautiful. If not for the rain how would plants grow?" she asked with a smile as she looked at her friends. Selene sometimes had a tendency to see the silver lining to everything. Perhaps that was the reason that she annoyed Professor Snape so much.

"They can grow just as well if we watered them, there is no need for the rain," said Jean Simmons, a small girl with brilliantly red hair and dark brown eyes. Selene merely rolled her eyes and was about to turn her attention back to the book that she was reading when the train came to a sudden stop and not a moment later all the lights on the train flickered off. "Whoa, what's going on?" Jean asked as she sat up alertly.

"It's too early for us to have reached Hogwarts already," Laura said as she turned to look out the window. It was rather foggy out, but she could vaguely see the outline of a dark figure boarding the train and drew in a very sharp inhale of breath. "A Dementor is boarding the train," she said as she recognized the guard of Azkaban, her mother and father were both Aurors.

"You're right," Selene said as she could see her very breath before her. The became suddenly very quiet when they saw the large figure pass their window and didn't make a sound, each of the three seventh year, Ravenclaw girls holding their breath. For a moment they looked around the darkness, playing very close attention to any sounds from the hallway. A few moments later they heard a thump and a few moments later saw the Dementor hurry of the train. "Strange."

"Very," Laura said as the lights flickered on and she ran a hand through her blonde hair nervously. "It must be searching the train for Sirius Black. My father says that the Dementors will be at Hogwarts this year to guard it from Sirius Black."

"My mum told me the same thing," said Jean, whose mother was a Wizengamot. Her parents had gotten a divorce a couple of years ago, her father was one of the school governors. She lived with her mother and didn't see her father all that much as he mother wasn't exactly very happy about the divorce and was in fact very bitter about it. Perhaps that was the reason that Jean went through so many boyfriends.

Selene merely nodded and got up, placing her book on the seat. "I'm going to see if the people in the compartment next to ours are ok. I heard a strange thump," Selene said as she stood up, her friends merely nodded as she walked to the door and slid it open. She closed it and walked over to the compartment door, but as she reached for it she jumped as it slid open on its own.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Remus said as he stared at the tall, thin girl with raven black hair and black eyes. She stared at him suspiciously for a moment, wondering what on earth an adult was doing on the Hogwarts express as she'd never really seen any adults on the train before. "I'm Remus J. Lupin, I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year," he said with a mild smile as he stared at her.

"Oh, sorry it's just I never really seen an adult on the train," she said as she stared at him. She smiled as she looked at him. "My name is Selene Moore and if I were you I wouldn't have taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, none of the Professors who have ever taught in that position has ever lasted more than a year. People say it is jinxed."

"Yes, I've heard," Remus said as he stared at her, smiling mildly at her. He guessed that she was a seventh year, for she was quite tall and looked to be one of the older students. Selene stared into his amber eyes and his hair. She guessed that he was probably about Snape's age, for he looked to be about his age. Although, he looked more tired than Professor Snape and he looked like a malnourished child, weak and sick.

"Are you all right Professor, I don't mean to offend you but you seem a little under the weather," she said as she stared at him. He smiled as he looked at her, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. He had a very charming and sexy smile, when he smiled genuinely. His mild smile was cute, but not as satisfying as a sincere smile.

"Thank you for your concern Selene, but I'm fine. I've been sick lately, but I'm feeling better," he said as he stared at her. "May I ask why you are out here?" he asked as he stared at her. She smiled as she looked at him.

"I heard strange thump, and I thought that maybe someone had gotten hurt and I was going to check, but I guess everyone is fine," she said as she looked up at him. He smiled as he stared at her, thinking it was a very nice and caring gesture on her part.

"Yes, everyone is fine," he said with a smile as he stared at her.

"I don't mean to be rude Professor, but may I ask why _you _are out here?" she asked as she stared at him.

"Oh, I was going to speak to the conductor," he said as he suddenly remembered what he was doing.

"Then I won't keep you any longer Professor Lupin, it was very nice to meet you," Selene said with her charming smile before turning around and walking back into her compartment to be with her friends. This was certainly going to be an interesting year.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

"See not all of them have been taken," Selene called out to her friends as she looked back at them, walking towards one of the carriages. They had been amongst the many to exit the train last. Selene turned around and came to a sudden stop as she and Lupin both reached the very same carriage at the same time.

"Seems to us that it is," Jean said as she and Laura caught up to Selene. They stared at the man with patchy robes and wondered why he was traveling with all the students and as they turned their attention to the suitcase that he was holding understood why and guessed that he was their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"I'm sorry Selene, you and your friends may have the carriage," Remus said as he stared down at the three girls. Selene merely smiled as she stared at him.

"Nonsense Professor Lupin, there is room enough for all of us. Unless, of course, you would prefer to be alone, but I think that you should get to know your most brilliant students in advance so that you will know what to expect," Selene said with a very charming voice, Remus shook his head as he realized that she looked so very cute saying that. "And I would personally be honored if you would join us, please."

"Well how can I resist?" he asked as he stared at her. Jean and Laura merely shook their heads, everyone in the world loved Selene, she was so easy to get along with and there was something so very charming about her. She was the happiest person that they knew and she was simply such a goof even though she was such a book worm and nerd.

"Trust us, after years, you learn to resist her of else you'll be putty in her hands," Jean said as she jumped into the carriage.

"Honestly, I'd run for the hills if I were you," Laura said a she followed Jean into the carriage. Selene shook her head at this and smiled at Lupin with a shrug.

"With friends like these who needs enemies," she called out into the carriage before turning her attention back to Remus.

"We LOVE you Selene," she heard her friends call out from the inside. She merely rolled her eyes at them and looked up into Lupin's eyes.

"Don't listen to them Professor Lupin, I'm not quite so obnoxiously loveable as they make me seem. I can also be obnoxiously depressing," Selene said with a broad grin as she looked at him.

"I find that very hard to believe at the moment," he said as he stared at her. She shrugged as she turned away from him to get into the carriage in which he offered his hand to her to help her inside before getting inside after her.

Remus sat down next to Selene who had started reading a book in her lap, which was glowing so that she'd be able to read the book through the darkness as her two friends started talking. "How are your parents doing?" Laura asked as she looked at Jean. Remus turned his attention to looking out the window, pretending to no be interested in the girl's conversation. The girl named Jean was grooming her nails with a grimace in her face. She was very pretty, but she looked like the type of girl that spent far too much time fixing herself; a high maintenance girl.

"My father's obsessing about the fact that my mother has a new boyfriend, though I really think that he's just bitter about the fact that my mother kept everything that was his. And of course he pretends to care about me while my mother ignores me and her new boyfriend tries to gain my affection with gifts. Pathetic if you ask me but it has yielded some very nice new robes and trinkets," Jean said as she looked over at Laura. "How are your parents?"

"Happy as ever, thank goodness. I think I'd have to kill myself if I had your parents. And I'm so happy that Donald has finally left Hogwarts. He's so over protective, he treats me like a child," Laura said, happy about the fact that her brother, who was a year older then her had finally left Hogwarts. "Now I don't have to continue to hide my relationship with Edward."

Remus turned from staring out the window and turned to look at Selene that was completely engrossed in the book that she was reading and seemed to completely have no idea that anyone else was in the cartridge with her. Remus wondered how she could be so different from he friends. She was so very friendly and sweet and her friends seemed like the kind of girls that were very self absorbed.

"What are you reading?" Remus asked as he looked at Selene. Selene looked up and smiled sweetly at him.

"Dozers Guide of Ancient Theory On Curses, volume three," she said a little sheepishly as she looked at him. Remus eyebrows nearly went into his hairline at this, completely as the conversation of the other two girls in the carriage drowned out. He was impressed about the fact that she was reading Dozer. He'd never read any of Dozers books of which there were seven until he was twenty.

"Really, that's impressive. They are particularly hard books to get through," he said a he stared at her, as they were mostly theoretical and had a lot of technical terms and so many different and old curses that you would probably have to look through fifty other books to be able to get through one of his and to understand what he was saying. But to the person that did understand them, it wielded to them a great power; the power to be able to create complicated charms, curses and spells or to recreate old charms that had long ago been lost.

"Actually, this is my third time going through the books. I've read them all already twice, and I'm rereading them again," she said as she started to blush and turn to look out the window. Once more Remus was completely shocked by this.

"That's very good," he said. She slowly turned to look at him and smiled. "I myself reread them so many times and was disappointed that he only wrote seven," he said as he stared at her. She smiled as she looked at him. "You know it's rumored that he started to write an eighth volume, but that its contents were so controversial-"

"That the Ministry of Magic had his memory obliviated and he was dropped into the muggle world before he could finish it and that the only copy was destroyed," She said, finishing his sentence for him. He smiled as he stared at her. "I also heard that he actually finished the eighth volume, but that he feared too much that its contents would be used for evil, that he destroyed it himself and obliviated his own memory."

"I don't understand you. You're quite obviously brilliant and very dedicated and serious when it comes to your studies, but you are very friendly, sweet and … bubbly," he said as he stared at her. She smiled as she looked at him.

"Why can't I be both Professor Lupin?" she asked as she stared at into his eyes and for the first time he saw something in her eyes that he hadn't noticed before, a deep rooted pain in her eyes that seemed to smile out at him with the small sparkle in her eyes.

"You are very unique, Selene," he said as he stared at her. She smiled as she looked at him, before turning to look out the window.

**TBC…**

**A/N:** Well that's all for now. Hope that you like it so far. Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus made his way through the hallways a few weeks later and wondered why it seemed that so may of the students weren't quite were they were supposed to be in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He guessed that it was merely because they all had so many different teachers, but he still wished that they had more competent teachers.

"You're hurting me, let go of my arm," he vaguely heard someone say in a somewhat anguish filled voice. Remus looked up as he made his way down the hallway and spotted a girl and a boy standing beneath one of the archways that lead out, where many of the students were as it was a particularly sunny day. He furrowed his gaze as he noticed that it was Selene and that a Slytherin boy that was in her year had her arm in a pincer-like grip.

"What do you mean you don't want to get back with me? You're mine, or have you forgotten?" the boy snarled at her. Remus walked over and stood beside them, which caused the boy to immediately drop the hold that he had on her arm. Selene turned and looked away in embarrassment as she saw out of the corner of the eye who had just walked up to them.

"Is there a problem here?" Remus asked as he looked at the Slytherin boy who was looking up at him with contempt filled eyes. He glared at Remus as he gritted his teeth together. Damian Dolohov was standing before him, one of the Slytherin students that was also in the seventh year. He was one of the people that liked to give him a particularly hard time.

"None at all _Professor_ Lupin," he said before turning around and marching away. Remus shook his head as he slowly turned his attention to look at Selene who was staring everywhere but at Lupin. She was very embarrassed that he had witnessed that and she didn't want him to see the tears that had built up her eyes.

"Are you all right Selene?" Remus asked as he stared down at her. Selene slowly turned around and looked up at him with a smile on her face, but he could see the teary sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm all right. Thank you Professor. Damian has a bit of a hard time understanding the word No. I guess it's because of the way that he was raised," she said as she looked up at him. He stared at her, not really understand how she could possible smile at him. But the sun that was shining behind her made her glow like a beautiful, yet sorrowful angel and it seemed that no amount of smile or sunlight could take her sorrowful beauty away.

"How can you possibly find the will to smile so much Selene?" he asked as he stared down at her in admiration. She stared up at him with her beautiful smile as she wiped away the moisture surrounding her eyes.

"If I didn't smile Professor, I don't think that I would have the will to continue to live," she said as she stared into his eyes. A strand of hair fell loose and fell over her eyes. Remus smiled as he stared at her, he was completely entrances by her beauty and everything that she seemed to be.

"Then I hope that you never stop smiling," he said as he stared down into her black eyes and tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear. Selene momentarily closed her eyes as she felt his fingertips gracing the side of her face. Before snapping out of it and looking up into his eyes with an extremely broad smile.

"So my birthday is coming up Professor and I am expecting a gift from you," she said as she looked at him. He felt somewhat taken aback by this which caused her to laugh. "I'm only joking Professor. But in all seriousness by birthday _is_ coming up. It's this Saturday."

"Oh, how old will you be?" he asked a she stared down at her.

"I will be turning eighteen, yes I know I'm getting so OLD," she said as she stared into his eyes.

"You must think me ancient then," he said with a light chuckle as he stared at her.

"Please Professor Lupin, with those eyes you look like a fifteen year old boy. But I guess your eyes never lost the mischievous sparkle," she said as she stared into his eyes. He stared at her for a moment before smiling, he wasn't sure, but he almost thought that was a compliment.

"Well what are you planning to do on your birthday?" he asked as he stared at her. She shrugged as she looked at him.

"Well, that's my own little secret," she said as she stared up at him.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked as he stared at her.

"For future reference Professor Lupin, you may ask me anything you wish. That way you don't have to continue to ask me whether or no you may ask me a question. Now, whether I chose to answer or not is a completely different story, but I will always try to answer as honestly as possible for I cannot tell a lie," she said as she stared at him. He smiled as he shook his head.

"I wanted to ask you why Mr. Dolohov was bothering you and why you allowed him to bother you," Remus said as he stared at her. She looked down at the floor for a moment before looking up at him.

"Damian thinks that because we dated _once_ that he has all rights and property ownership of me; he's like that with all the girls that he has dated. The reason that I didn't do anything to him was because it's easier to ignore him then to get into a fight with him," she said as she looked at him.

"Why would you date someone like him in the first place?" Remus asked as he looked at her.

"He was very nice and charming, and I was fourteen, young and stupid. Of course that all faded very quickly and I haven't had a boyfriend since him," she said as she looked at him. "I find it much easier to get along with boys and be friends with them rather instead of dating them. Besides, there isn't a boy in the seventh year that Jean hasn't dated yet and it isn't right to date someone that your best friend has dated."

"Ah," Remus said as he looked at her. "I myself had a friend like Jean and it was hard to date a girl that he'd never dated either. So I guess it would suffice to say that I never really had a relationship when I was in Hogwarts either, at least not a meaningful relationship," he said as he stared at her.

"You were a student of Hogwarts? Did you attend Hogwarts when Professor Snape did?" she asked as she stared at him.

"Yes, in fact, we were in the same year," Remus said with a smile as he stared at her.

"I don't think that he's very happy about the fact that the boggart you had for third years turned into him and that he was dressed in drag," she said as she looked at Lupin and giggled lightly. It was the first time that he'd heard her giggle and he had to admit that it was quite the alluring laugh.

"Yes well perhaps he should think twice about being so horrifying in his treatment of others," he said as he stared down at her, chuckling as he remembered the sight of Snape in that awful dress. He had to give Neville Longbottom extra points for that, it was simply unforgettable.

"Professor Snape isn't that bad and really he just wants people to be very careful when making their potions. You can get seriously hurt if you're not serious and he's a very good Professor," Selene said. Remus slowly turned to look at her. "Potions is one of my favorite subjects and I have a tendency to be optimistic about everything. Sorry."

"Don't apologize for the way you are Selene, You are a great person, never apologize for who you are," he said as he stared at her. Selene looked up at him and smiled. No one had ever said anything so nice to her, perhaps Dumbledore, but Dumbledore saw her as something like a grandchild or something, so that didn't count. "You're perfect."

"I'm not Professor, trust me, I'm not," she said, turning her gaze to the floor. Lupin reached out and placed his hand on her chin, lifting up her head gently so that he could look into her beautiful face.

"You are and don't you ever forget it," he said as he stared at her. She smiled as she stared into his eyes.

**TBC…**

**A/N:** Well that's all for this chapter. Please leave a review! How do you like it so far?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Song that is briefly sung does not belong to me but to Amanda Perez. Song called "I Pray". Song in Italics.

Remus sat down on the grass, staring up at the sky, deep in thought about his days in Hogwarts, when he noticed someone walking up to him, coming from the direction of the lake. He smiled as he noted that it was Selene, who was heading back to the castle as he assumed that it was nearly dinner time. The full moon had just passed on Friday and he'd felt _ill_ all Saturday and as his first full moon back at Hogwarts, he couldn't stop thinking about his friends.

"Selene, what are you doing out here?" he asked as he watched her walking by. She turned around and looked at him, as if noting him for the first time and smiled as she saw him, slowly walking over to him. She'd been walking by with her nose in a book and he guessed it was the reason that she hadn't noticed him. She reminded him somewhat of himself when he was at Hogwarts.

"I was reading; I like to read by the edge of the lake. What are you doing sitting here Professor?" she asked as she sat down next to him so that he wouldn't have to stare up at her to be able to talk to her. He mildly smiled as he looked at her.

"I was thinking about my days at Hogwarts," he said as he stared at her. She smiled as she looked at him.

"Anything worth remembering?" she asked.

"Yes," he said as he stared at her. She merely smiled and looked across at the trees before them where the sun was beginning to plunge behind the trees. She stared at the tops of the trees that seemed to be in flames for the sun was such a fiery red this afternoon. She smiled as she stared at it and thought about her childhood, thinking that there was nothing worth remembering but swings and sunsets.

"I wish that there were memories that I could remember so fondly but all there is for me if that feeling of wind rushing by you as you swing on the swing set, trying to jump into the sunset," she said a she slowly turned around to look at him. There was a very sad and somewhat weak smile gracing her features. She had such a lovely mouth.

"Why is that?" he asked as he stared at her. She turned around and looked at the sunset and thought about her family. She was raised as an only child, but her parents were never really there for her. Her mother was a muggle, who was constantly kept on a magical overdose by her father and her father hated her.

"I was my father's prisoner, just like my mother," she said as she turned to look at Remus. "My father drugged my mother, who is muggle with his magic and he had me drugged by taking my magic with the aid of this," she said as she pulled out a leather strap that looked like a collar with a silver leaf design on it. The silver was becoming tarnished from lack of wear.

In the first volume of Dover's he explained that muggles could be drugged if they felt waves of pure magic, because their systems were not used to magical vibrations. And for someone who had read Dover's it was fairly easy to let out waves of magic as one could send an insurmountable amount of their magic without ever wasting it. If you were a person born with magical abilities and those abilities were bound and taken from you with a collar, you'd also feel drugged, for you are being separated from something that is an integral part of you.

"That's completely illegal, how did he manage to pull it off?" he asked as he stared at her with a furrowed brow.

"Who was there to complain? My mother and I were both constantly drugged and even if I weren't I was too young to know or to say anything to anyone. And if my mother weren't drugged, she wouldn't understand because she was a muggle," she said as she turned her gaze back to the sun, which had already been completely covered by the trees so that you cold only briefly see it's red rays through the foliage.

"Then how did you escape from your father?" he asked as he stared at her. She smiled as she stared at the forest.

"Professor Dumbledore saved me. He heard news of a very strange family in the outskirt of a desolate village and he came. I went to answer the door, because my father was out and when Dumbledore saw the collar he immediately understood. He broke the collar," she said as she turned to look at Remus. Her face was suddenly very sad. "My father is in Azkaban, and after Dumbledore explained everything to my mother she abandoned me and Dumbledore took me in for a few months until he found a wizarding orphanage to take me in."

"How old were you?" Remus asked as he stared at her with a furrowed brow.

"Nine. The Orphanage was horrible, but Professor Dumbledore visited me often and brought me books to read. I spent most of my time at a park with book and would just read. The years were awful, but I learned to smile about everything and it made everything seem, not so dark and awful," she said.

"That sounds dreadful, but look how you turned out. You're sweet, brilliant, good natured, friendly, and very beautiful," he said as he stared at her. She smiled as she looked down at her hands. "I don't think that I have ever seen anyone better adjusted then you. You have so many friends and you get along so well with most people that you meet and you have a very natural talent at making people feel comfortable with you right away-"

"But I don't trust anyone," she said as she looked up into his eyes. "I've never told Jean or Laura about my parents or about the fact that I lived in an orphanage for so long and they are my best friends. I've never told anyone, except for you. I don't think that is very well adjusted."

"Everyone has small problems, Selene. It seems to me that you're getting over one of yours," he said as he looked at her. She looked at him and tilted her head the way a pup would sometimes do as she was somewhat confused. "You trusted me and you've hardly known me for very long."

"But a part of me feels like I have known you for years, like we're old friends," she said as she looked at him. He smiled as he stared at her. He felt like he'd known her for years also, though he could know her for his whole life and he guessed that he would never really understand her.

"I know what you mean," he said as he stared into her eyes. She nudged him on his shoulders with hers.

"You haven't wished me a happy birthday, even though it was yesterday," she said as she stared at the sun.

"Yes, I'm very sorry, but I started to feel very ill on Friday and I slept in on Saturday," he said as he stared at her. He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't tell her that he was a werewolf. Mainly because she was a student and he didn't want word to leak out that he was a werewolf. Neither did he want to push her away. He feared what she would say if she were to find out that he was a werewolf, he feared her reaction.

"It's all right," she said as she lay back and stared at the darkened sky. She guessed that the sun had completely set already and the sky was beginning to get into its deeper shades of blue, she moon was slowly climbing up the sky. It was still rather large, but it wasn't full anymore.

"Did you get any gifts?" Remus asked as he stared down at her. She continued to stare at the sky.

"Jean gave me a bracelet, it's very nice. Laura gave me a new quill that came with scented ink. Professor Dumbledore gave me a book about ancient charms," Selene said as she looked at the sky. "Look at the sky Professor, isn't' it so beautiful?" she asked as she stared at the sky.

"Yes it is," Remus said as he stared into her eyes. There was nothing more beautiful then her.

"_If I had a star in my hand for every time you made me smile I'd have the entire evening sky in the palm of my hand,"_ she recited, staring at the small dots that were becoming visible in the steadily darkening sky. Remus stared at her and wondered where she had gotten that from. "I loved that saying. I think I heard it when I was a baby. I think it was when my mother was still in love with my father."

"Before he found out she was a muggle," he asked as he stared at her. She shook her head.

"Before she found out he was a wizard," she said as she stared at the sky. "I think that she's the reason that he imprisoned us the way that he did. My father did love her, but she stopped loving him when she found out what he was. I guess that he thought that she would leave him if she knew and so he drugged her when she found out so that she wouldn't leave him. And he was right, she did leave."

"Why did he drug you then?" he asked as he stared at her.

"Well if he didn't I would have found out sooner or later what he was doing to my mother and would have told someone. He drugged me so that I wouldn't know," she said as she looked at him. He nodded as he stared at her, guessing that her theory was probably right. "Besides, I think that he resented me because I look like her. I hate the way I look, every time I see my face I think about her and how she just abandoned me."

"It's not the outside that matters Selene, it's the inside and you're wonderful," he said as he stared at her. She slowly turned to look at him and smiled. "Why do you keep that collar?" he suddenly asked as he stared at her.

"Dumbledore took it away from me and told me he was going to dispose of it, but I didn't let him, I wanted to keep it. Event though my father used it to control me, it's the only thing that he ever gave me, the only thing that I have left of him," she said as she stared at Remus. He nodded and lay next to her, staring at the sky.

"What do you want to be when you leave Hogwarts this year?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"A healer, or a musician," she said as she stared at the sky. "I love to sing and I love to play the guitar, but of course that probably won't work out, so I want to be a healer. I've always enjoyed taking care and healing people and I excel in all the areas of study that are required to become a Healer."

"It seems like you have thought of this a good deal," he said, staring at her face which was slowly becoming lit by the light of the moon as the moon was making it slow journey up the sky. He never figured that she would be the type to want to become a musician and found it to be something quite unique. "My friends don't know that either."

"Why do you tell me things that you don't tell them?" he asked as he stared at her. She turned her gaze to look at him.

"Because I don't feel like you're judging me," she said as she stared at him.

"Why do you think that they would judge you?" he asked as he stared at her.

"My father is a prisoner in Azkaban. Jean's mother is a Wizangamot and Laura's parents are Aurors, their parents wouldn't be very accepting about my father being a prisoner," she said as she continued to stare at the sky. "When they ask me about my parents, I ignore the questions and pretend that I can't hear them because I'm reading a book, or I say that I have to go somewhere. Eventually they completely forget that they had asked me about my parents. Besides, I don't want to have to explain the awful childhood of being in a wizarding orphanage and I don't want anyone to feel pity for me."

"I understand. So why do you want to be a musician?" he asked as he stared at her. She stared up at the sky and there was somewhat of a smile on her face as he looked over at her.

"I started to sing, to drowned out shouting or take myself to another place so that I wouldn't think, it's the same reason why enjoyed reading so much, but music was a little different, because I felt like it filled me up, filled the void that was left," she said as she stared up at the sky. "I taught myself to play the piano, to play the drums, to play the guitar, but above everything I think that I just love to sing.

"_You were in my dreams/ Before I even knew/ There was a you and me/ Now I can't wait to see your smile/ When I wake up each day/ It makes worth while/," _she sand softly as she stared up at the sky. If there was anything that she was not embarrassed about, it was of singing in front of people, though she had never before seen a reason to do it. She figured that he was the first person that knew that she sang.

Remus stared at her for a moment. She sang very beautifully and he could feel his heart thudding within his chest as he stared at her. She was lovely, sweet, good natures and it seemed that as the amount of time with her increased there were only more loving traits to find in her. She was simply perfection, its embodiment, living and breathing. If he had once ever feared falling in love with anyone, it would have been with Selene, but the reason that he didn't fear falling in love with her, was because he had already fallen in love with her and that love did not scare him.

"You sing very beautifully, is that your song or is it something that you previously knew?" he asked as he stared at her. She slowly turned to look into his eyes, there was s somewhat serious, but very peaceful look her face, her smile was no nearly so grand as what he was accustomed to, but she still looked as charming as ever.

"It's a new song that I have been working on recently," she said as she stared meaningfully into his eyes, before turning her gaze back to the immense dark blue above her. "It isn't finished and I don't think that it will ever be finished. It's too mellow and sweet and loving and I'm more into sad songs backed up with a guitar, and drums and a bass. Why are you looking at me like that?"

He stared at her smiling face. "You are simply far too perfect," he said as he stared at her. She smiled but turned away looking someone what saddened.

"No one is perfect. Believe me when I say, I am very far from perfect. I may seem very friendly, sweet, strong and brilliant, but I am not. I am far more antisocial than you would think and I may be sweet and kind, but I easily lose my temper, and I can completely disregard someone else's. I am also very weak and as for my brilliance, well anyone could be brilliant, all you have to do is pick up a book," she said as she looked at the stars, not wishing to look at him.

"I realize that no one is perfect, but you nearly close to are," he said as he stared at her. She turned around at him and tried to smile, but there was something severely bothering her. She sat up and stared down into his eyes.

"Well what's wrong with you Professor? You seem far more perfect than I," she said as she looked down at him. There was no escaping her gaze and he dearly wished to. He felt that she was looking into his soul and that she would soon see the wolf in him and pull away in disgust. Remus sat up and looked around, avoiding her gaze.

"I bottle and suppressed many emotions, grief, anger, hate, which isn't the best thing to do for you usually explode. Therefore I remain fairly solitary, for I don't want anyone to see that side of me. Besides it's been hard to me to get close to people because everyone I have ever loved have all passed away and left me alone. I fear close company, because I fear I will lose them," he said as he slowly turned around to look at her. He really didn't know what was compelling to speak to her like this, especially as she was his student, but he couldn't help himself.

"Sounds like we have a lot in common professor," she said, giving him a smile of bitterness.

"Yes it does," he said as he stared at her.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

Remus made his way down the hallway completely submersed in the previous evening's very long conversation with Selene. He found that he couldn't stop thinking about her and he couldn't wait till the next time that he'd be able to see her. He sighed as he made his way down the hallway, knowing with his full heart that he was falling in love with her when he shouldn't but he simply couldn't help it and he didn't want to. It seemed now, that when he was with her he was happier than he had been in a very long time.

"Please Professor Snape, it simply isn't fair! Granted that I did break a school rule by hitting Damian, but I swear to you it was more an accident than anything. I never thought that the book would actually hit him. I have awful aim," he heard the sound of Selene's voice, and it sounded somewhat distressed and yet at the same time like she thought what she was talking about was funny. Remus came to a stop, thinking that she and Snape were probably just around the corner.

"Accident or not you broke a school rule and I think that taking fifty points from your house and giving you a week's detention is fair," he said as he stared down at her. Remus could imagine that Snape was probably looking down at her.

"I'm not saying that I didn't deserve that Professor. But I'm saying that Damian deserves the same punishment. Look what he did to me," Remus heard her say. There was a moments silence before Snape spoke once more.

"Has he put his hands on you?" he asked, sounding grave and a little less like he was looking down at her. There was silence before he continued. Remus imagined that she probably nodded or shook her head, though he was unsure of which until Snape spoke once more. "When?" he asked as he stared down at her.

"Before I'd thrown the book at him, he grabbed rather roughly by the arm and I bruise very easily. Actually I think my arm even went numb from the grip that he held me in. He was trying to pull me somewhere and we got into an argument and he was walking away from me and I guess I was so angry that I threw the book at him, but I never expected it to him. Especially not on the head," she said very sincerely.

"Has he ever put his hands on you before?" Remus heard Severus ask. He furrowed his brow at this. There was a long silence that ensued. "I will take your lack of response as a yes and believe me when I say that this will not be condoned. I will expel him…"

"Not Professor Snape, please don't. I bruise easily and he simply has a very strong grip. I may hate him and though I do wish never to see him again, he doesn't deserve to be expelled. He's never actually hit me and I've never heard of him doing it to anyone else," she said in a somewhat begging tone. Once more there was a long pause.

"All right Miss Moore, but I will give him then the same punishment you have been given, but do tell a teacher if he ever dares place his hands on your person again. It is simply not to be borne," Snape said as he stared down at her.

"Thank you Professor Snape," he heard her say.

"And Potions books are not for throwing," Snape said in a scolding tone, but Remus could hear Snape's boots softly clunking on the cobblestone and as his voice sounded like it was getting father away, he knew that he must've been walking away. Remus shook his head of what he overheard and tried to shake it out of his face as he commenced walking once more and turned around the corner to see Selene standing very still. Her eyes had a very distant appearance as she stared at the window opposite of her.

"Selene? Are you all right?" he asked as he walked up to her. She was standing not too far from the bend of the corner and he guessed that was where she and Snape had been talking. Selene's head snapped to look at him and she tried to smile and push the far away look from her eyes, but she was biting her lip and was somewhat unable to do all three things at once.

"Oh Yes, Professor Lupin, I'm fine. I'm just thinking," she said as she looked at him. "What are you doing Professor Lupin?" she asked as she stared at him.

"Oh I was making my way to the Great Hall for lunch, are you going?" he asked as he stared at her.

"I suppose so, I think my friends are quite anxious to know what Professor Snape said to me," she said as she looked up at Remus and they slowly made their way down the hall together.

"About what?" Remus asked as he looked at her. She looked down at her feet as a pink tint came across her cheeks.

"Damian said some things to me that were not at all nice and I was so angry with him that I threw a book at him. As much as a Ravenclaw that I am I have a tendency to be a bit impulsive, but I didn't actually think the book would hit him. I mean I'm really bad at throwing, I'm quite weak and all," she said as she looked up at him. "Professor Snape was coming along the hallway and I was bending over Damian who'd fallen to the floor. He was sent to the hospital wing, but Professor Snape said he would be all right. It was just a bump on the head and nothing more. But I did feel quite awful about the whole incident. I'm not a violent person. It's just that Damian said such awful things I couldn't help myself."

"I'm sure you had good reason to … throw a book at him," Remus said as they made their way down the hallway. For a few moments, they walked together in silence, neither one saying anything to the other. "Ah, yes Selene, do you know Luna Lovegood?" he asked as he stared down at her. Selene stared at him and nodded in response while a smile slipped over her face.

"Of course, everyone in our house knows Luna. There are some that like to torture her even in our house, but most of us Ravenclaws try not to. But the girl is very dear. I do wish that everyone would leave her alone," Selene said as she looked at Lupin. "Why do you ask Professor?"

"Well I was wondering if you would help me tutor her in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You are quite brilliant at it and she seems to have a bit of trouble in the class. I don't believe that I am quite getting through to her," Remus said as he stared at Selene. Selene turned around and considered this. She wouldn't really mind, but she wasn't sure how she could possibly help.

"Well I don't understand why she isn't doing well in Defense Against the Dark Arts; she does quite well in Charms from what I have seen. But if I can help in anyway, of course I will, but I'm not sure that I will be able to," she said as she looked at him.

"Thank you so much Selene; I have a lot of confidence that you will be able to teach her. Or course, I told her that I would tutor her myself on Mondays, but I can't for I have a lot of work to do. But of course you'd have to tutor her under my watchful gaze, after all it's more the practical study of Defense Against the Dark Arts that she needs help in and I would have to make sure that you are both all right, but I hope that all of this is all right with you," he said as he stared down at her. She merely smiled as she looked up at him.

"When's the first tutoring session?" she asked as she stared at him.

"This up coming Monday? I would like for her to start immediately, she needs quite a bit of help. Would it be all right after Dinner?" he asked as he stared at her.

"Of course, will you tell Luna?" she asked. He merely nodded this as they stood outside the doorway into the Great Hall.

"It's about time Selene, we've been waiting for you for ages!" Jean said as she and Laura walked up to them "Hello Professor Lupin," both girls said in unison.

"Hello girls. Well thank you so much Selene, I greatly appreciate your sacrifice. I will see you all in class," he said as he walked away and headed towards the High Table. Jean and Laura both turned to her and gave her questioning gazed.

"Come and I'll explain everything that happened," she said as she led her friends to sit down.

**TBC…**

**A/N: **Sorry about the short chapter. I hope that you (anyone who's reading the story that is) all like the story so far. Please leave a Review and give me any suggestions that you have, please


End file.
